Neji Hyuuga, Don't be a Hero!
by GSDpuppypaws
Summary: Neji and Tenten are engaged. The wedding is coming close. A big war breaks out, and Neji signs up to fight, but forbids Tenten to. What could happen to Neji? warning sad and funny! and character death


**Neji Hyuuga, Don't Be a Hero!!**

(Let me say this first: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!)

(Based off the song "Billy Don't be a Hero")

Summary: Neji and Tenten are engaged. The wedding is coming close. A big war breaks out, and Neji signs up to fight, but forbids Tenten to. What could happen to Neji?

**BEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGIN**

"Neji, if you are signing up so am I!"

Neji just finished the 'a' in his last name. "No, you are not going." Tenten reached for the pen and paper. Neji simply moved it away from her. "I told you no. Listen, here comes the band. And the other soldiers, I will be joining them."

_The marchin' band came down along Main Street  
The soldier blues fell in behind_

Tenten hugged Neji's arm and placed her head on his shoulder. Naruto, Hinata (who recently became Hinata Uzumaki), and Sakura stood across from them.

_I looked across and there I saw Billy  
Waiting to go and join the line_

"Naruto, look." Hinata nudged naruto in the arm to get his attention.

Sakura gasped. Naruto looked confused, "What am I suppose to see?"

"Baka! Tenten's crying!" Sakura hit him in the back of the head (not too hard since Hinata was right there)

"Oh! Wait, Tenten can cry?"

At the same time Sakura and Hinata mumbled under their breath "Baka."

_And with her head upon his shoulder  
His young and lovely fiancée  
From where I stood I saw she was cryin'  
And through her tears I heard her say_

"Neji, don't be a hero! Don't be a fool with your life. Neji, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife!" And as he started to go she said, "Neji! Keep your head low! Don't be a hero!"

_Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life  
Billy, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife_

_And as he started to go she said, Billy, keep your head low  
Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me_

As they walked off to the horizon Tenten walked over to Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. "Do you think he will be okay?" She looked at her ring. "Do you think he will come back….alive?"

"I really hope he does, for you. Now, I have to go make sure my husband didn't kill his brother." Sakura gave Tenten a gentile smile.

From the distance you could hear Kankuro scream, "Ahhhhhh!! Gaara don't kill me!"

Sakura sighed, "Sounds like he is about to." She headed off to keep Kankuro alive.

"I am sure he will, Tenten." Hinata said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tenten smiled, "Can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure!" Naruto was eager to answer anything…as long as it wasn't his anniversary, or his wife's birthday.

"How come Gaara and you, Naruto, didn't go?"

"Well, I am the Hokage and Gaara is the Kazagage. We couldn't leave the villages unprotected."

"How many medic-nins are with?"

"I think about 5. But Sakura is a back up. If they send for more she is the first to go. She wanted to be out on the field in the first place, but Gaara wouldn't hear of it. But Sakura insisted that she gets to go out and do something on the field if needed. She did train for that after all." Hinata answered.

"Well, I bet Gaara is hoping that they don't need any more medics. And I bet you are hoping that there will be enough." Naruto said as Hinata pushed him back.

"I see. Well, good day." Tenten headed back to her house. Just hoping and praying that her beloved Neji will return to her unharmed.

**BATTLEFEILDBATTLEFEILDBATTLEFEILDBATTLEFEILDBATTLEFEILDBATTLEFEILD**

"We're trapped!!" A random soldier cried.

"We need more men but we need to hold our ground! The battle is fierce out there; who wants to ride out and get back up?" The sergeant cried over the gun shots.

_The soldier blues were trapped on a hillside  
The battle raging all around  
The sergeant cried, We've got to hang on, boys!  
We've got to hold this piece of ground  
I need a volunteer to ride up  
And bring us back some extra men_

Neji raised his hand. He put all of Tenten's cries out of his head, or they never came across it.

_And Billy's hand was up in a moment  
Forgettin' all the words she said_

"You there! Neji, are you sure you want to go out? There is a higher chance of being killed, and don't you have a pretty little lady back home waiting to become your wife?" the sergeant asked him.

"I am sure, sir. And yes, I do, but she would be proud of me."

"Fine, head on out. And bring a few medics back with you too."

"Yes sir." Neji mounted the horse and left. As he rode through the battle field he remembered all of Tenten's words that she said before he had left. '**Neji, **

**don't be a hero! Don't be a fool with your life. Neji, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife!" And as he started to go she said, "Neji! Keep your head low! Don't be a hero!**'

_She said  
Billy, don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life  
Billy, don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife  
And as he started to go she said, Billy, keep your head low  
Billy, don't be a hero, come back to me_

"What did I get myself into?"

**VILLAGEVILLAGEVILLAGEVILLAGEVILLAGEVILLAGEVILLAGEVILLAGEVILLAGE**

"Gaara! I am SOOO mad at you!!" Sakura was screaming at him.

"Why? Cause I kept you from getting killed?"

Sakura smacked Gaara across the arm. "I was trained to be out on the field! I am one of the best medics! And now the war is over!!"

Tenten was walking through town. "It's over? They will be coming home soon!" Tenten smile, something she hasn't done since Neji left.

Shikamaru came walking from the gates with a letter in his hand. His head was down so you couldn't tell if he was happy or not, but why shouldn't he be? The leaf village and sand village had won!

Shikamaru walked right up to Tenten, he never glanced at anyone else. He handed her the envelope. His face didn't look like it was good news. He stood there and waited for her to open it.

She had a puzzled look on her face. She opened the seal and unfolded the letter. Here is what it read:

Dear Miss Tenten,

We are sorry to inform you of your fiancée's, Neji Hyuuga, death. But please do not think he died in vain. He had died on the way to bring us back up and more medic-nins. Please, understand that he died a hero. Be proud that he had died in that fashion. His body will be brought back under your or one of his relative's request.

From,

The sergeant

_I heard his fiancée got a letter  
That told how Billy died that day  
The letter said that he was a hero  
She should be proud he died that way_

Tenten stood there for a moment with the letter in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Tenten." Shikamaru had no idea what else to say. "Would you like his body bought back?"

Tenten shook her head. "I told him to stay low and not to be a hero." She crumbled the letter and dropped it to the ground. The wind blew it away from her. She walked past Shikamaru not answering his last question.

_I heard she threw that letter away..._

(The letter blew for a bit then Hinata picked it up with Sakura by her side.)

"Sakura, look." They read the letter.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "I was supposed to be out on the field? I am being the first pick during the next war!"

Shikamaru was walking past, heading home for a nap. "Shikamaru!" Hinata called to him.

"Hm?"

"Bring his body back, give Tenten time. She will miss him. And probably would want this." She held the letter in her hands.

"Got it." He radioed someone telling them to bring his body back. "I suggest you keep the letter for now."

"Now, if you would excuse me I need to go talk to Gaara about next time I have a chance to go out on the field." Sakura walked off to go talk to Gaara.

Naruto randomly popped out of no where. "Awww, poor Tenten! Now she will never have a last name!" Hinata just shook her head and walked away. "What? What did I do?"

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

So, what do you all think? Now I must say this: Tenten – I am soooo sorry for killing off Neji! And Neji- I am soo sorry for killing you off!

Now do you people think I should do a sequel? So it is up to you. It probably will be of Neji's funeral. And would Tenten feel grief? Will naruto become smarter? Will Tenten talk to Hinata about it? Is Gaara dead for not letting Sakura go out there? Will he let her go out for the next war? Will Shikamaru get his nap? Is Neji actually dead? Or am I just saying random things to annoy you?

Anyway! Feedback please!! I hoped you liked it!!


End file.
